The present invention relates to spheroidal graphite cast iron that excels in conformability and machinability, and more particularly, to spheroidal graphite cast iron suited for the use in high-speed rotary members, and especially in vehicle engines.
In order to enhance the mechanical strength of spheroidal graphite cast iron, there has been developed technique for forming a pearlite structure by adding pearlite-making elements such as Cu, Mn, Sn, Sb and As. For example, JP-A-64-62439 publication discloses a technique for forming a spheroidal graphite cast iron having a matrix of a pearlite structure and graphite particles of not less than 250 pieces/mm.sup.2, in which cast iron it is stated that a tensile strength in the level of about 70 kgf/mm.sup.2 was obtained.
In recent years, as the decrease of cylinder block weight has been required, the design of higher Young's modulus has become necessary, and a spheroidal graphite cast iron having a tensile strength not less than 75 kgf/mm.sup.2 has been demanded. In such a spheroidal graphite cast iron as has this high mechanical strength, a pearlite area rate increases, with the result that its hardness necessarily increases and its machinability decreases. Therefore, the development of a novel technique has been desired in the field of spheroidal cast iron.